


Such A Shame For Us To Part

by MixedImaginations



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (like it always should be), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Royalty, Angst, Childhood Friends, Erica and Isaac are there for Derek, Every magical being is known and out in the open, Fluff, I got inspired after watching lion king, It's a bit of medieval and a bit of modern here and there, Kid!Stiles, Little bit though, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Takes place in a made-up world, Teen!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixedImaginations/pseuds/MixedImaginations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finally lets himself rest after a job well done with Erica and Isaac. He didn't expect having a trip down memory lane while he dreams.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"I have a feeling we would have a great partnership."</em><br/><em>"Yeah?"</em><br/><em>"Yeah. We would be the best partners the world has ever known. A prince mage and a prince werewolf. The world would never see it coming."</em></p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p>In which Derek is a werewolf prince, Stiles is a mage prince, and Derek reminisces his first meeting with Stiles through a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Shame For Us To Part

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this thing is a prelude of some sorts. After watching a re-run of Lion King on Disney, I decided I want to write a chaptered fic based on the movie. Why? Because royalty. The chaptered fic is in the works and I'll start posting after writing a few more chapters. In the meantime, this will have to do.
> 
> I won't tell some specifics cause you won't see that here. It'll be in the chaptered fic. What you'll see here is that the world is a made up version one with everyone knowing about everything, Derek is away from home, he's travelling with Erica and Isaac, and he misses people (specifically Stiles). 
> 
> So that's it. Hope you'll enjoy:)
> 
> (Shout out and many thanks to my best friend for helping me edit and judge this thing! We're in this together, bud.)

Derek let out a thankful sigh as he finished searching the perimeter for any possible threats to him and his two companions. He was very tired, considering the job they just did. It wasn't even supposed to last that long to finish it. The beings above must have decided to dump bad luck on his party, thinking it was hilarious. Although, things could have gone worse so he was at least grateful nothing bad happened to Isaac and Erica.

Derek quietly went back inside their paid room, as quiet as he could in a room of werewolves. He shed his extra clothing, leaving only his grey, long-sleeved shirt and brown, leather pants on his person. He should shower. After all, this was his first shower for how many weeks but he could feel his legs about to give out and his eyelids were already drooping. He _desperately_ needed the sleep.

Erica seemed to have claimed one of the two beds in the room. Derek knew she cheated to beat Isaac to that. Isaac, the very kind soul, decided to leave Derek the second bed. Instead, he camped out on the sofa on the other side of the room. Derek pulled the blanket over Erica’s shoulder first before going over to the other bed, removed the blanket, and moved to Isaac to drape it over him. Derek ruffled his blond curls as thanks. The boy didn't even stir.

Once Derek collapsed on the bed, he didn't bother arranging himself properly on it. He just let out a contented sigh and fell asleep.

He had his first dream in weeks.

* * *

 

Derek was going to have an earful from his mother later on, he just knows it. Out of all the meet-and-greets his parents had planned, he decided to choose this one to escape from. Derek couldn't help wanting to have a break from all the preparations, all the proper etiquette he had to do. It wasn't his fault that his mom chose this day to invite them over to their land to mingle after how many other families she already made the whole family meet. It also wasn't his fault that he reached his limits today and had to take a breather.

Anyways, he was just planning to run around the forest for a while. He’ll be back before the other party knows he escaped. Well, that was what he told himself before running into a boy trying to climb a tree.

Derek leaned against a tree nearby, folded his arms across his chest, and just stared questioningly at the boy. He seems to be younger than a ten year old. He was muttering under his breath how “it was easy before” and “trees were better back home” and “I hate this” and “mom’s ridiculous for sealing my magic". That last one got Derek’s full attention.

The boy has his hair cut very short. He was almost without hair. The clothes he wore were in the colors of the Stilinski family, the ones that the Hales were meeting today.

 Was he the prince?

Derek breathed in deeply, trying to find the boy’s scent. When he got a whiff of it, he wasn't surprised to find the boy annoyed and angry. What he didn't expect though was the sadness underneath those emotions.

It must be because his magic was sealed. Derek had read in a book before that magic to mages was the same as the wolves to werewolves; it’s their core.

After a few more minutes, it was obvious the boy will never even get halfway to the lowest branch so Derek decided to put a cease to this embarrassment. He pushed off the tree trunk and walked towards him.

“You might hurt yourself,” Derek said. _Even if you can never probably get high enough to do that._

The boy startled at someone suddenly talking and right then, Derek truly believed the boy was crazy. The boy completely let go of the tree to flail in surprise which made him start pin-wheeling his arms to prevent himself from falling.

 It was a futile attempt. He landed on the forest floor with a thump and a long groan.

“Um… Are you alright?” Derek asked once he reached his side and looked down at him.

The boy glared at him. Derek didn't need to see his expression to know that this boy would do anything to hit him now and deal him with a lot of pain.

“Am I alright? I just fell from a tree. What do you think, genius?”

Derek raised both of his eyebrows and held his palms towards him, displaying he wasn't a threat and trying to tell him to calm down. “You let go of the trunk.”

“You _snuck up_ on me and made me fall down!” The boy angrily rolled on his stomach and pushed himself on to his feet, wiping the grass and dirt from his clothes. Once he was done, he huffed, crossed his arms over his chest, and continued glaring at Derek.

Derek stared back.

When the boy realized Derek won’t say anything, he let out an exasperated sigh and began murmuring under his breath.

Derek didn't bother trying to understand his mumbling and just snapped, “What?”

“’What? _What_?” He threw his arms in the air. “Can you believe this guy?”

A frown appeared on Derek’s face. The boy was really getting on his nerves. “ _What_?”

“You,” he pointed at Derek with a finger, “are one rude person, sir. Very rude. Offensive. Ill-mannered. _Discourteous_.”

Great. This was an annoying kid with a loud mouth. Someone was certainly going to his list of “People I don’t like and should avoid”. Surprisingly, he has a higher intellect than others his age. If he _was_ the Prince Stilinski, Derek could perhaps tolerate him for a while.

As if reading his mind, the boy shrieked a “Rude!” at him.

Derek winced at the volume and pitch of his voice and covered an ear with his hand. “Ow. Splendid vocal chords there.”

The boy blinked and suddenly his rage melted from his demeanor. “Are you a werewolf?”

Derek was surprised he made that connection so fast. He was about to say something but then his sense of hearing caught a noise to his left and he immediately turned his head in that direction. He heard another noise in the same direction. Tilting his nose upward, he took a deep breath and found what he was looking for. People were searching for him already.

“Wow, you’re a werewolf!” the boy proclaimed, impervious to Derek’s alarm at his loud voice. He looked amazed for a while there but then his expression turned to worry. “You’re not going to rip my throat out with your teeth since I annoy you, right?”

The noises were starting to draw closer to them. His mom was faster this time to notice he was gone.

“Shh,” Derek hisses and turns back again to the boy. “Quiet down.”

“Why? Did you hear something? You did. What is it?” His voice was still loud.

“ _Shh_. Shut _up_.”

Derek didn't think when he darted forward and threw the boy over his shoulder. The boy let out an indignant squawk. Derek growled at him and he instantly placed both his hands over his mouth. He still hasn't stopped wriggling though.

The werewolf sighed frustratingly and readjusted his grip. “Stop it, Skinny. Unless you want me to leave you here for them to find, stop. Squirming.”

Apparently, that sounded threatening enough to shut the boy’s mouth.

Derek nodded and he started running towards the opposite direction of the sounds. He knows he can’t escape them for long. After all, they were also werewolves with more experience and training but he can at least get away for a while.

He navigated through the trees, not for a single second getting lost. Laura and Derek played the most in this forest, always trying to see who was better at using their werewolf abilities. Laura was better at scavenging, hunting and fighting. Derek used to be bitter towards at her about that—he was taller than her and more instinctive—but he came to understand that she had a lot of training to reach that mastery and she needs those abilities to become a proper Alpha. She was the next heir to the Hale family andhonestly, he  started to admire her because of that. (Of course Derek never told her that or he will never hear the end of it.) Meanwhile, Derek was the best at trying to keep quiet, sneaking around, and hiding. He could always find his way throughout the forest and find the best hiding spots to wait and ambush his prey. This way, no matter how superior Laura could be, he could still beat her at times.

Derek stopped running when they reached the bank of a stream. He smelled the air, making sure they were far enough and then unceremoniously dumped the boy on the ground.

Skinny shrieked and groaned. “What was that for?!”

Derek glared down at him. “You know what that was for. Now, get up already and get in the water.”

Skinny gaped at him, trying to figure out what possessed him to want to get in the stream for an impromptu swim death glare on the older boy. He decided to kick furiously at his legs for revenge.

“Hey! Would you—stop that already!” Derek avoided his kicks by stepping a few steps back which ended him up with stepping into the stream. A shiver travelled up his body as he was suddenly hit with the cold temperature of the water.

This made Skinny forget his anger and be overwhelmed with laughter. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, rolled over, and kept laughing. And laughing. And laughing.

Derek sighed and looked upward, silently asking why this was happening to him. He looked back down at the boy, folded his arms, and stared.

Eventually, Skinny’s laughter started to subside. Once he was able to properly get air (Derek hoped he would just suffocate), he laid on his back, spread out his legs and arms, and emitted a very contented sigh. “That, Wolf Boy, was great entertainment. Very amazing.” He gave the werewolf a thumbs-up.

Derek rolled his eyes and continued staring.

Skinny looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. “Did you know you have judgmental eyebrows? With your frown forever pasted on your face, everyone would think you’re always angry but no. Your eyebrows show your other emotions. Which are all negative too. Have you ever smiled? Laughed? Felt positive in any way? No? Well, you’ll have wrinkles in no time.”

Before he could add anything to his tirade of sentences, Derek grabbed his ankles and pulled. With a yelp, Skinny was pulled into the cold brook water. Skinny screeched and started flailing in the water which made him completely drench himself. Derek let a chuckle slip from his mouth. He couldn't believe how idiotic this kid was.

Skinny stopped his flailing, realizing he actually made his situation worse and just slumped. He slowly looked up at Derek and did his best to intimidate him with his glare.

Derek merely raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Oh, I hate you, Wolf Boy,” Skinny hissed. “You have just declared war on the most powerful magic family in this country. This. Is. Waaaaaaaar!” He began splashing Derek with the water.

“Hey! Hey!” Derek brought his arms in front of his face in a futile effort to protect himself from the spray. “We don’t have time for this!”

“Well, you should've thought of that _before_ pulling me in!”

Derek felt something hook around his ankle and the next thing he knows, he was falling into the stream with a big splash. He sighed and glowered at the boy who was laughing again.

“Happy?” Derek asked resignedly.

Skinny could only nod.

Rolling his eyes again, Derek splashed him in a last effort to have revenge (not because he’s acting like a child) before standing up and walking down the stream. At least he got something important from that ridiculous shenanigan; the boy _is_ from the Stilinski family.

“So, tell me,” Skinny said once he caught up with Derek. “Why did we suddenly play in the water?”

“You declared war.”

The kid groaned and hit him on the arm. “Serious time, Wolf Boy. And that was your fault, by the way. Not mine. Answer the question, come on.”

Derek rolled his eyes. He lost count on how many times he’s done that by now. “It hides our scent, messes it up. The werewolves won’t be able to pick up on our trail anymore. Rain also works.”

“Oh,” he says, taking the information in eagerly.

“Other strong scents also mask your own,” Derek added. He has never met a human who was keen on knowing more about werewolves. They generally run the other way. Although, those people weren't part of a magical family. “Perfumes, awful stench, too many other scents; they all help in hiding your scent.”

“That is so cool,” he breathes out.

Derek couldn't help but smile proudly at the boy’s compliments on werewolves.

He whipped his head up to look at him with big and admiring eyes. “Mom said you guys could transform into a _real_ wolf. Like, bigger than normal wolves. Is that true?”

“Only when we can fully control the wolf inside of us. If we try to fully shift before we’re ready, we won’t be able to shift back into human ourselves. Our alpha has to force us to shift back.”

“Oh that is so cool,” he repeated.

“Don’t you have lessons on supernatural creatures since you learn about magic?”

Skinny sported a frown on his face and folded his arms over his chest. “I’m not at that part of my studies. I still have to learn more spells and study older languages until they tell me about the Earth and how I’ll eventually protect it along with her children as a guardian. Just like my mom. I’ll only know more about the creatures and other dangers later on. As if I don’t try to teach myself about that stuff.”

Derek gives him a sideways look. “Maybe they think you’re not ready to face the horrifying things in the world yet.”

“Hmph.” Skinny pumped out his chest and rested his fists on his hips. “I’m ready for anything. If it means I can help dad and mom, then I'm ready to face everything out there. I’m not scared of them.”

The werewolf was about to make a sniping comment at that but after taking a look on the boy’s determined face, he kept his mouth shut. He shouldn't diminish his will to do anything for his family. No one should do that to others. In that moment, Derek respected him.

They reached a small waterfall after a while. Skinny tossed a skeptical look at the werewolf but Derek kept on going until he went through the waterfall. The boy followed suit after a moment’s hesitation and gaped at what he saw.

Behind the waterfall was a small cave. It was naturally lighted by small openings at the top. There were moss and vines covering patches of the walls and the floor. Derek has kept a few things at the back of the cave for his needs when he can’t get out of here and in case someone or something finds this place, they wouldn't be able to find it.

Derek chanced upon it one time while hiding from Laura. He was just admiring the new place he hasn't been in before and got lucky in stumbling inside the cave. It was one of his treasured hideouts. It was very cool here and conveniently near resources. It’s near an endless supply of water and there were fruits and berries nearby which he could eat himself or let it attract some game for him to hunt.

Skinny giggled. Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

“Is this a…a wolf den?”

Derek glared at him.

“Oh my god, do you guys really have wolf dens?” He was clearly hoping it was true.

“You are an idiot,” Derek said.

“You are really rude. All the time. And judge-y.”

“Oh I am sorry to offend,” Derek mockingly said. “Let me rephrase. You are an idiot, Your Highness.”

Skinny tried to land a kick at his knee. Derek easily dodged it.

“Come on then. Keep yourself comfortable. We have to stay here for a while before we can move out again.” Derek moved to the back to check on his things.

“Ah right um, being chased. Right.” Skinny moved deeper into the cave and just stood there twiddling his thumbs.

Derek continued perusing his things, waiting for the boy to say something. He was obviously not one of those people who can stand silence.

“Alright so,” he said, finally breaking the silence, “the werewolves are after you. Right? Not me. I mean, you've figured out I’m Prince Stilinski and I obviously escaped from the castle. Are you a criminal? Did you steal something? Are you a spy?”

Derek raised his eyebrow even if the boy couldn't see him. “A big imagination there. Yet, you didn't think of me being the prince and escaping like you.” Derek found a few cherries and an apple and went back to the boy.

“Oh!” he exclaimed. “The first or second?”

“Second. After Princess Laura.”

“Oh. But you’re not like that. You’re the perfect picture of a prince. Dark, mysterious, stoic, and polite.”

Derek huffed out a chuckle. “Who said those things?”

Skinny shrugged. “People out there.”

“Well, they’re wrong.” Derek sat down against a wall and patted the space beside him. When Skinny sat down, he offered the fruits. He chose an apple.

“Oh well. Dad said I shouldn't trust rumors.” He took a large bite of the apple and made a pleased sound. “So why did you run off?”

Derek popped a cherry into his mouth before replying. “I got fed up with my duties. I need freedom now and then.”

Skinny looked at him with surprise. “You don’t seem the type, Wolf Boy.”

“Everyone has their limits. And when will you stop calling me Wolf Boy? We already know who we are.”

“True but not properly. Mom said people have to tell each other’s names in an introduction. Plus, Wolf Boy is a nice name.”

“No, it isn't.” Derek let him take another bite of his apple and swallow it before saying, “I am Prince Derek, second heir to the Hale Alpha Throne, first son of King and Queen Hale.”

The boy beamed at him first before doing the same. “I am Prince Genim, heir to the High Mage throne, son of King and Queen Stilinski. But you should call me Stiles. Easier on the tongue.”

Derek rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face contradicting his exasperation for the kid. He might be a bit regretful in replacing his name with Stiles in his head.

“You know, aside from knowing our names, we can have another benefit from this...interaction? Is that the right word?”

Derek nodded and motioned him to continue.

“I can help you avoid our families as long as you want.”

The werewolf raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded enthusiastically. “Just help me with removing the seal mom put on me.”

“I don’t have the spark for magic, Stiles.”

He waves his free hand in the air in a dismissive way. “Pssh, you don’t need magic to remove it. I’m always surrounded by mages anyway so why would mom put a seal easily broken by magic? No, no. Those without could do it. Easy as pie. Look here.” Stiles pulled up his right sleeve and showed Derek his inner elbow. There was a symbol there that seemed to be tattooed on his skin. It looked like squiggles forming into a closed flower.

“What does it mean?” Derek asked. He has seen different symbols that consist of lines like this but nothing like this.

“My magic comes from the Earth herself, just like mom. She used a knot symbol to “tie off” my magic from me and the shape it becomes is the kind of magic one has. That’s how sealing symbols work.”

Derek nodded. Magic was as fascinating as he thought. “You have a spell that can hide us?”

“Why, of course! That was the first thing I wanted to learn. Everyone likes freedom.”

Derek looked away from the symbol to Stiles’ face which ended up with both of them staring at each other for some reason. Derek never noticed his eyes were brown. He thinks that at the right angle of the sunlight, the color would turn golden brown and be even brighter than the times his eyes alight with excitement. Talia once told him and his siblings that if you look closely into a mage’s eyes, you could get a hint of what kind of magic they have. He was skeptical about that before but now, he thinks she was right. Derek could see the purity and strength in Stiles’ eyes. That was how he felt the boy’s magic would be like.

Derek blinks and he remembers they were having a conversation. “Everyone likes their freedom,” he repeats as a way of an agreement.

“So...?”

“I’ll remove the seal.”

“Yes!” Stiles pumps a fist in the air, grinning triumphantly. “You and I, fighting the royal werewolf guards and possibly mages together for our freedom from useless and annoying princely duties.”

Derek shakes his head in exasperation and amusement.

“I have a feeling we would have a great partnership.” Stiles bumps their shoulders together.

“Yeah?” Derek smirks at him and raises an eyebrow.

Stiles rolls his eyes this time, “Yeah. We would be the best partners the world has ever known. A prince mage and a prince werewolf. The world would never see it coming.”

* * *

 

Derek woke up to bright sunlight shining on his face through the window. He blinked himself awake, mentally shaking away his lethargy. He hears Erica moving around the room, humming a tune to herself. He detected Isaac’s heartbeat in the shower room and also his quiet singing. He never really cared if someone caught him singing in the shower.

Derek sighed and rolled over, burrowing his face into his pillow.

“Oh, that doesn't sound good,” Erica said. He could feel her smirk from across the room. “Did someone get so used to sleeping on cold, hard earth that he can’t appreciate the glory goodness of a soft, silky smooth bed?”

A door opened and Isaac came out of the shower. His scent and the soap he used wafted into the room. “What is it, Derek? Not a good night’s sleep?”

“No. It’s not that.” Derek’s voice was muffled due to the pillow. He rolled to his side so they could hear him properly. “Just…” He used the heel of his hand to rub at one of his eyes. “Dream. It was…nostalgic.”

That was an understatement. The dream was like a punch to his gut. It was so long since he let himself remember Stiles. Not that he forgot him. How can you forget someone like him? So hyperactive, so twitchy and nervous and yet, he could be so gentle and so patient.

What Derek did forget was what he felt about the mage. How could he have forgotten that? Derek knew from the start that he could never leave him alone. Despite all his antics, all his craziness, he would stick by his side and protect him as much as he could. (But not all the time. Stiles already pointed out before how important stumbling and falling was in life. It was for the experience and the practice so a mistake wouldn't happen again. Also because his mom said it to him before and if that doesn't show how correct it was, he doesn't know what will.)

Perhaps that was the reason. He has enough guilt to carry on his shoulders. He couldn't possibly take anymore.

Suddenly, the bed dipped and the scent of Erica and Isaac was a whole lot nearer. Derek looked up at their reassuring expressions.

“You still haven’t bathed yet Derek,” Erica said warmly, slipping a hand through his dark head. “Still stinks.”

Derek huffed out a chuckle.

“I overheard someone say that the meat at the tavern near here was the best in the whole town,” Isaac said. “They should have that favorite steak of yours.”

“I’d say we bet the whole tavern to a drinking competition,” Erica said, grinning mischievously at the thought. “In celebration for another successful job.”

“Erica,” Derek scolded but he didn't sound reprimanding at all. He sounded very fond and amused.

Erica giggled and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

“The shower’s free,” Isaac said. He stood up to get his other clothing. “You _have_ to bathe before going out to civilization again. And shave.”

“Hm…but you can leave a bit of stubble,” Erica said. “For some reason, you pull the look off unlike others and it really fits you.”

Derek rolled his eyes at them both and sat up. However, before leaving the bed, a thought came across his mind. It wasn't what he would usually do, it wasn't like him but…it’s not bad either.

“Do you want to go back to the Loft?” he asked them.

Both froze and slowly stared at him.

“We could. We deserve it.” Derek awkwardly rubs the back of his head. “We have completed lots of jobs, gained enough money for a while. A vacation seems right.”

“You want to…to go back,” Erica said as if she was trying to see if what she heard was right. “Retrace our steps.”

Derek nods.

“But…we never do that,” Isaac said.

“We don’t but it’s about time,” Derek replied. “We can’t always work. Yes, we take breaks now and then but those were short. Don’t you miss the Loft?”

“Yes, we miss it. After all, it’s our home.” Isaac gets a wistful expression for a second. “Is it really alright? To go back?”

Derek nods again.

Isaac and Erica exchange a look of pure joy before turning their expressions towards Derek.

“You’re the best,” Isaac said with a grin on his face.

Erica squealed and threw her arms around Derek’s neck. “You sir, know how to please everyone.”

Derek huffed out a laugh and hugged her back.

Truth be told, Derek wanted to go back but not at the Loft. He wanted to go all the way back to his home, to the Preserve. Back to his family, his pack, his friends, and Stiles. It’s been years since he has seen any of them. He only heard news of them from other travelling parties and gossips. It wasn’t a reliable method but it was the only way for him to keep tabs on the people he loves. Plus, his uncle, Peter, taught him that rumors always come from bits of the truth. Not all of them are worth listening to but if you look closely, you could find the right one. (Derek didn't understand before why his uncle told him this and just chalked it up to him being cryptic and weird. Now, he’s grateful.)

However, he couldn't do that. He just has to settle with being near to them as possible and try to know more about them through others. It was better than being completely cut off from them.

It’s a sad life that Derek has taken since he ran away but it was better than endangering his loved ones again.


End file.
